Tocadiscos
by Loth-Dur
Summary: Remus Lupin nunca grita. Remus Lupin nunca dice palabrotas. Sirius Black nunca se acuesta con la misma persona más de una vez. Sirius Black no se enamora. ¿Seguro...?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y los uso sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.  
Advertencia: Al igual que "El Síndrome de Tourette", es un experimento relacionado con las relaciones, los sentimientos bullentes y ocultos, la amistad y sus límites y la compatibilidad de personalidades que chocan entre sí. No tiene mayor valor literario y la forma en la que está escrito es bastante pobre. Hay sucesos (lo que sostenga Remus al llamar a Sirius, la novela rosa, etcétera...) que sólo están ahí para acompañar el hilo principal y que por lo tanto no han sido detallados más allá de lo justo y necesario.

_He let's me know that he thinks I'm a zero…_

_He excites the pervert inside of me._

_He knows how to make me howl._

_I wanna be your dog._

_I don't wanna fall in love._

_Si a tu lado no hay reivindicación…_

"¡¡BLACK!!"

El grito se dejó oír más allá de los muros de Hogwarts, más allá del lago y más allá de los alegres campos. De hecho, llegó a creer que el grito se había oído en toda Inglaterra. Cómo algo tan delicado como Remus podía vociferar de esa manera era algo que nunca llegaría a comprender, mucho menos a aceptar.

El caso es que no sabía qué había hecho. Es decir, había hecho muchas cosas… ¿por cuál le gritaba? ¿Por la de encantar las plumas de los Slytherin de primero? ¿La de colgar a Snivelus de la torre de astronomía? ¿La de llevar a Lily a una cena y encerrona secreta de James?...

"¡¡BLACK!!"

Definitivamente, Remus no estaba de buen humor…y considerando que Lily era su mejor amiga…seguramente le gritaría por lo último. De camino a las habitaciones, soltando algún que otro bufido mientras mantenía la cabeza bien alta y con orgullo, se preguntaba si ya eran…esos días del mes para Remus. Si no, no se explicaba cómo podía estar tan alterado.

Por fin dentro, miró a un lado y a otro con cierta desconfianza. Lo que Remus pudiera hacerle en su estado de irritación podía ser muy malo, y no lo veía por ninguna parte.

"Aquí, Black."

Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, el tono amenazante y furioso de su amigo le hizo daño. Bufó jugando entre sus dedos con un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde sobre su hombro y caminó con paso decidido hacia la voz, oculta tras la cortina de una cama que no era la de Remus y que llevaba todo el curso escolar desocupada. Era la que él utilizaba para llevar a sus…amigas de una tarde-noche.

Correr la cortina no le costó, mucho menos sentarse en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas al lado del licántropo. Lo que sí le supuso un esfuerzo titánico fue levantar la vista hacia Remus. Los siempre tranquilos ojos dorados se entrecerraban furiosos, los mechones de pelo castaño caían sobre sus hombros sueltos, rebeldes y desordenados, el gesto de sus labios era de profundo disgusto y las cejas fruncidas sólo completaban un cuadro que daría escalofríos al mismísimo Dumbledore.

"¿Puedes explicarme esto?"

Lupin siseó la última palabra, impregnándola de un odio especial que casi le hizo bajar la mirada con arrepentimiento antes de obligarse a dirigirla hacia lo que Remus sostenía de forma casi ridícula en la mano derecha. Ridícula porque nunca pensó que llegaría a ver un sujetador en la mano de Moony…el por qué la idea le parecía extraña rallando lo bizarro prefería que se quedase en las profundidades de su subconsciente.

"¿Por qué voy a explicarte nada, Moony? Tú sabes lo que yo hago aquí y…"

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡ESTO ES DE LILY! ¡JAMES TE MATARÁ Y LO SABES! ¡Y ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, IDIOTA!"

Supo que lo más prudente era cerrar la boca. Aunque eso era sencillamente imposible ya que nunca se atrevería a tocar a lo que era para James todo su mundo y mucho menos a mancillar a la virginal amiga de Remus, tenía la ligera impresión de que Remus no le escucharía en ese momento.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, Sirius? ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡PIENSA UN POCO ANTES DE HACER LAS COSAS!"

No supo concretar el tiempo exacto que Remus pasó vociferando. Tuvo que contener más de un bostezo y para entretenerse observaba las expresiones de Lupin, que fueron desde la furia hasta la aceptación pasando por la rendición y la pena…entre otras. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo expresivo que era Remus…o sí que lo había hecho pero no lo había admitido hasta entonces. Fuera como fuese, parecía que ya se había calmado un poco y que podía, por fin, empezar a defenderse del ataque ininterrumpido.

"Remus, cálmate. No puede ser de Lily porque nunca me acercaría a ella y ese sujetador en concreto no lo he visto en mi vida. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a James? Llevo una semana sin traer a nadie y al parecer tú te entretienes mirando de vez en cuando."

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan…capullo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando los ojos de Remus se abrieron en una muda expresión de sorpresa y su mandíbula quedó colgando incapaz de moverse para pronunciar una sola palabra. La prenda en cuestión cayó de las manos del licántropo, que siguió paralizado sin mover un solo músculo.

"Moony…esto…no quería decirlo de esa forma es…"

"Eres un cabrón, Black."

Veneno en la voz. Remus tenía _veneno_ en la voz. Y era la primera vez que oía una palabrota dicha por él, la primera vez que del delicado y tranquilo Remus osaba salir una palabra malsonante. No sabía si sentirse especial o si sentirse tal y como Remus le había llamado.

Si James le hubiese dicho eso, en esos momentos estaría en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Si Peter hubiese simplemente _insinuado _algo así, estaría ardiendo y corriendo por los terrenos rogando clemencia. Pero quien se lo había dicho era Remus. Y a Remus no podía hacerle nada malo.

¿Por qué? Vete a saber… Simplemente, no podía.

Supuso que sus ojos de cachorro abandonado tenían algo que ver y dejó el tema porque empezó a parecerle _peligroso_.

"Lo siento, Moony."

"Dile a Potter que si no quiere aparecer destripado la próxima luna llena debería hablar conmigo o con Lily."

No supo lo que había hecho ni por qué hasta que Remus dirigió una mirada gélida a la mano que le apresaba la muñeca. _Su_ mano. Porque no soportaba la indiferencia de su Moony, no podía vivir sin el desinhibido encanto de ese lobo con piel de cordero, sin su intelectualidad, sin su sencillez, sin su delicadeza o su ingenuidad. Quería protegerle a toda costa, que nadie pudiese romper algo tan frágil. Y ahora que Remus le dejaba ver su lado oscuro, tenía miedo de que no le necesitase para protegerse. ¿La razón? Era su mejor amigo. James era como un hermano para él y Peter era un buen compañero de aventuras, pero Remus era su mejor amigo y por él iría hasta el mismo Infierno sin saber verdaderamente por qué.

"¿Qué quieres, Black?"

"¿Qué te pasa ahora? Te he dicho que no he hecho nada…"

"No estoy de humor."

Y con esa cortante respuesta, Remus se desprendió de su mano con facilidad y salió de la sala más recto y orgulloso de lo que nunca había podido apreciar…dejándole a él con la boca abierta y un rictus de incredulidad congelando sus rasgos.

¿Qué se había creído? Que él podía ser ingenuo, pero estaba demostrado que no era tonto…y eso parecía habérsele olvidado a Sirius. En realidad, le costó hablarle con esa dureza y luchó con fuerza contra la voz en su cabeza que gritaba con insistencia que perdonase a Black. Antes de llegar a la Sala Común, se obligó a serenarse y volver a ser el Remus de siempre. Se recogió el pelo y descargó toda la tensión acumulada con un suspiro, esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa tranquila.

Ahora se sentía mejor. Sin estar bajo la mirada de Sirius estaba más relajado, menos presionado y moderadamente más controlado. Aún quedaba la incógnita de qué le diría a James, antes o después de matarle, y de qué le diría a Lily, antes o después de reprocharle su inocencia perdida. Era como la madre de todos ellos y eso muchas veces le daba dolor de cabeza. Al menos le quedaban las visitas de Sirius a la biblioteca cargando cantidades ingentes de chocolate entre los brazos que dejaba ante él como una ofrenda. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa genuina bailó en sus labios al recordar esos detalles que hacían que Sirius fuese EL merodeador para él. La amistad que tenía con James era profunda en el sentido fraternal, con Peter era como un instructor y con Lily era el hermano sobreprotector…pero con Sirius era simple y llanamente Remus. Black sabía cuidarse solo, era inteligente y su inocencia ya estaba mancillada por todas partes…así que podía dejar de lado sus distintas facetas de recargada responsabilidad y comportarse como un adolescente normal dentro de sus posibilidades.

Por eso, cada vez que pensaba en cómo le había hablado, una punzada de culpabilidad le inoportunaba pinchándole el estómago con insistencia. Sirius debía seguir arriba, seguramente maldiciéndole y jurando venganza en su contra. Dudó, poco, pero dudó. Subir o no subir…era una elección difícil. Remus no era orgulloso, pero la disputa con Sirius estaba muy fresca aún como para volver a la habitación con una sonrisa radiante y fingir que no había pasado nada. Así que se quedó abajo, tomó asiento en un sillón frente a la chimenea y abrió un libro que guardaba siempre entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Ese libro sólo lo leía cuando sabía que estaba solo. Era una novela rosa. Su madre la deslizó en su baúl, seguramente por descuido, sin saber que se convertiría en una de sus lecturas favoritas. Entre sus páginas encontraba la respuesta a muchas preguntas que se le presentaban cada vez que pensaba en el amor. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Por qué se siente? ¿Cuándo se siente? Personalmente, no se consideraba objeto de deseo de nadie. Se creía un chico del montón, demasiado tímido como para destacar y con un físico cercano a lo puramente anodino. A sus dieciséis años, nunca había tenido una relación formal. Era humano, en parte, y sí que había tenido sus escarceos…pero nada que hubiese valido verdaderamente la pena. El amor aún no había llamado a su puerta y no tenía ninguna prisa por que lo hiciera.

Se sumió en la lectura, internándose en un mundo en el que no existían límites para lo imaginable y lo inconcebible. Leyó devorando las palabras de forma incansable hasta que un ruido fuerte y estrepitoso le hizo levantar la mirada sobresaltado. Venía de arriba. Y arriba sólo había una persona.

Corrió. Corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas dejando el libro olvidado en un lugar incierto de la Sala Común. Cuando llegó arriba, jadeante y alarmado, buscó con la mirada el lugar del que podía provenir el ruido.

A un lado de la habitación, tendido sobre el suelo con la vista perdida en el techo y emitiendo un extraño e inconexo balbuceo, se encontraba Sirius Black.

Olvidada la discusión y la situación que la produjo, se aproximó al yaciente Sirius y se acuclilló a su lado mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Moony? No sabía que tuvieses un hermano gemelo."

Frunció el ceño, suponiendo que el aún desorientado Sirius intentaba destensar la situación.

"Aún no te he perdonado, Black."

"No tienes corazón, Remus…"

Sirius gimoteó, demasiado aturdido como para levantarse, y por mucho que intentó evitarlo, una parte de él se conmovió y decidió ayudarle. Sólo por esa vez.

Le tendió una mano aún en cuclillas que Sirius aceptó para tirar e intentar levantarse con tan poca gracia que lo que consiguió fue que Remus acabase tirado encima de él luchando por buscarle lógica a la situación en la que había acabado por falta de fuerza.

"Eres de inteligencia subnormal, Black…"

Masculló, demasiado irritado para buscar otra cosa que decir. Se arrepintió de su compasión e intentó levantarse lo más rápido posible, encontrando que extrañamente no estaba tan mal ahí. Sirius tenía fama de mujeriego y puede que entendiera un poco el por qué. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para no querer realmente alejarse y que fuese un quejido de Sirius el que le obligase a saltar a un lado y ponerse de pie.

Mentalmente se reprochó una y otra vez el haberse quedado quieto como una estatua en lugar de levantarse y ayudar y cuando Sirius consiguió levantarse, farfulló algo que no llegaba a ser una disculpa.

"Creía que el que tenía que ser perdonado era yo, Moony."

Contuvo, no sin cierto esfuerzo, las ganas de dejarle la mano estampada en la cara. Suspiro y cruzó los brazos enfrentándose directamente al más alto, más fuerte y más decidido Black.

"Y aún sigues teniendo que serlo."

En un amago casi infantil, se vio tentado de sacarle la lengua y darse la vuelta. Se controló, apretando con fuerza los dientes, hasta que la frase que soltó Sirius segundos después a modo de respuesta le dejase congelado.

"Sólo los tontos se enamoran…¿verdad, Moony?"

Volvió a sentirse culpable. Porque los ojos dorados volvían a mostrar la misma expresión de sorpresa y su mandíbula volvía a colgar inexpresiva. También sintió varias oleadas de temor frío y cortante seguidas por la brisa de la incertidumbre.

Algo que no comprendía le obligó a decir eso, algo que empezaba a dilucidar y que se aclaró un poco con la extrema cercanía de Remus hacía unos minutos. Remus no era como los demás. Sabía que él mismo no creía ser especial, pero él no lo veía así. Moony tenía algo hipnotizante. Puede que no atrajese la mirada de todo aquel con el que se cruzara, puede que su timidez no le permitiese abrirse al mundo como debería y puede que él no viese nada especial en sí mismo…pero eso no quería decir que no lo tuviera. Remus era más de lo que nadie podía ver, y eso no se lo podían discutir.

Poco a poco, Lupin pareció recuperarse del impacto de sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. La sonrisa que a él le gustaba observar aunque no lo llegase a admitir.

"Sólo hay que ver a James para confirmarlo…"

Los ojos dorados brillando con ingenio, las finas cejas arqueadas con silenciosa condescendencia…

Ese era su Remus.

"¿Ya no estás enfadado?"

"No si tienes chocolate. Si no tienes, me temo que sí."

Nunca se alegró tanto de guardar chocolate por si a Remus se le ocurría la brillante idea de atiborrarse en mitad de la noche y no le quedase más. Sonrío como sólo un Black puede sonreir, emitiendo un altanero "Por supuesto." Al que Remus contestó con una trémula sonrisa esperando su tributo a cambio del perdón.

Tendiéndole unas siete cajas de ranas de chocolate, notaba como si un peso enorme cayera suavemente de su espalda hasta el suelo para finalmente desaparecer.

¿Y qué si ninguna de esas chicas le parecía suficiente porque sólo tenía ojos para Remus? ¿Y qué si en cada una buscaba la calidez que no se atrevía a encontrar en él? ¿Y qué si admitía que estaba hechizado por su encanto inconsciente?

¿Y qué si reconocía que lo que mas miedo le daba era terminar enamorándose?

"Gracias, Padfoot."

Sacudió la cabeza, provocando una vorágine de pelo azabache que revoloteaba a un lado y a otro para aterrizar desordenado sobre su rostro, dejándole apenas huecos para observar a Remus sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama mientras intentaba atrapar una rana que saltaba por sus hombros.

Pocas veces había sido feliz de esa manera. Remus era su salvavidas, la única persona que junto con James no le había juzgado. Porque, reconozcámoslo, Peter sólo buscaba protección de los Merodeadores y Lily le tenía condenado desde la primera vez que le vio.

Cruzó la estancia en dos pasos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observando a Remus batallar con las ranas, siguiendo el movimiento del pelo recogido sobre los hombros del licántropo con la mirada y analizando de nuevo sus expresiones con aire tranquilo y soñador. Poco sabía él sobre el amor, pero no experimentaba ninguno de los síntomas que todo el mundo se empeñaba en describir. No estaba nervioso, no le sudaban las manos, no tenía mariposas en el estómago, no tenía la boca seca…de hecho, estaba relajado a un nivel prácticamente insultante considerando la persona con la que estaba.

¿Cuánto puede descubrirse en una sola tarde? Él mismo lo estaba experimentando en ese preciso instante.

"Moony…¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, acosado más por el miedo que por los nervios que se negaban a hacer acto de presencia.

"Sí."

"Yo…"

"No, Padfoot. La respuesta a la pregunta que me ibas a hacer…es sí."

Era su turno, pensó victorioso. Le tocaba a él disfrutar de la expresión desconcertada de Sirius tras su respuesta. Sus ojos grises y tormentosos le escrutaban entre escépticos y suspicaces, sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca de incredulidad y el pelo negro caía más desordenado aún sobre su rostro pálido ocultando las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

¿Cuándo descubrió que Sirius le atraía?

Estaba seguro de que había sido mucho antes de esa noche. Tal vez le resultó atrayente desde la primera vez que hablaron o tal vez el sentimiento se desarrollara con los años. De alguna forma, sabía que con él era muy diferente. Por cada discusión tonta que tenían acababa deprimido por los rincones y sentía unos profundos y enmascarados celos por todas y cada una de las chicas que se acercaban a él. Y esos celos, ligados a su claro complejo de inferioridad, le cegaron.

Sabía lo que Sirius iba a preguntarle. Le conocía lo suficiente como para verle venir…y sabía que podía resultar contradictorio el pensar que no valiera la pena el fijarse en él y que de pronto supiera con certeza lo que Sirius iba a pedirle, pero en ese momento lo que menos había era lógica.

"¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que te iba a preguntar?"

Asintió, sin decir nada más al ser desviada su atención hacia el hombro de Sirius. La rana de chocolate que intentaba atrapar estaba ahí, mirándole…

…retándole.

"No te muevas, Padfoot…"

Sirius se inmovilizó de golpe. Cogió aire, fijó la rana en su punto de mira…y se impulsó hacia delante.

Victorioso, alzó la rana de chocolate entre sus dedos, mirándola con un claro deje orgulloso de superación. Ahora era suya y no se iba a escapar.

"¿Moony?"

Salió de su ensoñación chocolateada, dándose cuenta de su situación con el mismo efecto que produciría una jarrón de agua helada volcado justo sobre su cabeza.

Estaba sentado. Estaba sentado sobre las caderas de Sirius.

"Si querías cogerla, sólo tenías que decírmelo."

No respondió, absorto en la contemplación del estado de Black. A su merced, debajo de él, indefenso y sumiso.

Entre sus piernas.

"Padfoot…"

Llamó, distante, soltando a la rana que aprovechó para huir debajo de la cama.

"¿Sí?"

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron, esperando. El tono gris se iluminó refulgiendo en ondas plateadas. Le hipnotizaba poco a poco, le obnubilaba privándole de su tan preciada razón. Sirius sacaba al adolescente hormonado que llevaba dentro.

"Cierra las cortinas y séllalas. Pon un hechizo silenciador. Rápido."

Notó el estremecimiento de Sirius y se mordió el labio.

"La magia es lo tuyo, Moony."

"No ese tipo de magia."

Otro estremecimiento, mayor que el anterior. Sirius no se hizo de rogar.

Había aislado esa cama. Había aceptado una propuesta que nunca salió de los labios de Lupin. Y por Merlín que no quería enamorarse, pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente no podría seguir viviendo sin su Moony…y le necesitaría aún más de lo que ya le necesitaba.

Pero cómo negarse teniendo a su Remus sentado encima, mirándole de una forma que sólo era para él, tímido y reservado a la par que atrevido y pícaro. No podía, simplemente no podía, decirle que no.

"¡VOY A ENTRAR! ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN EN PAÑOS MENORES QUE SE TAPE!"

Esa era la voz de James. Y a su voz le siguió el estrépito de la puerta al abrirse y sus pasos a través de la habitación.

"¿Moony? ¿Estás bien? Estoy buscando a Padfoot, no aparece por ningún lado…"

Sirius miraba a Remus con desesperación. No podía responder con el hechizo silenciador y no se arriesgaría a quitarlo para que James asomase la cabeza y les viese jugando a los medimagos.

"Oh…ya veo…Mira que pensaba que el de las chicas a altas horas de la noche era solo Sirius…Que te lo pases bien."

Apretó los dientes, dolido por el comentario y por la perspectiva de ver a SU Moony con una chica. No sólo con una chica, si no con alguien que no fuese él. Además, en ese momento su mente estaba especialmente sensible respecto a todo lo que tuviese que ver con Remus y en ella sólo desfilaban unas cuantas palabras en perfecta e impecable sucesión: Remus, Lupin, Moony, Lunático, lobo con piel de cordero, dorado, desnudoensucamaenesemomento.

"Moony…Prongs ha estado aquí. A dos pasos de nosotros."

"Yo he estado aquí todas las noches, a dos pasos de ti y cualquier desconocida. Podré soportar a James y su recién descubierta afición vouyeur."

Resultaba estúpidamente irónico que hablasen como si hubiesen hecho algo malo cuando ni siquiera se habían tocado, cuando los labios de Remus le parecían tan distantes y desconocidos que no sabría cómo empezar un beso. Debía admitir que su parodia de amantes cogidos por sorpresa era hilarante muy cerca de lo puramanente demencial. También era extraño lo rápido que había pasado todo. De discutir por un sujetador encontrado en cama ajena, a contener la respiración en la cama de Remus.

Pero, aunque le encantaría que Remus _aullara _y delirara a su costa esa noche, no era capaz de tocarle. Nunca se perdonaría si le hacía daño y, visto su historial, lo más seguro es que acabase haciéndoselo. Y Remus no se merecía eso.

"No puedo hacerlo, Moony. Y no lo malinterpretes…yo…"

"¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tú? Quién lo diría."

Dibujó el contorno de la suave curva que formaban sus labios al sonreír. Remus no parecía desilusionado…sólo…moderadamente sorprendido…cuando el más sorprendido era él mismo.

"Necesitas a alguien que te lo dé todo y yo no soy ese alguien. Tengo miedo del amor…y lo sabes."

Remus no se apartó, al contrario. Se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la suya y sus manos se posaron con tranquilidad en sus mejillas. Sintió el tacto frío e inentendiblemente cálido y suspiró.

"Sólo hay una forma de superar los miedos…y es enfrentándolos."

Estaba acorralado. Lo aceptaba. Remus le había desarmado y ya no sabía qué más decirle para que cambiara de idea y se conformase con pasar una noche tranquila.

"Pero los enfrentaremos más tarde, Padfoot."

Y sólo en el momento en que los suaves labios de Remus se deslizaron sobre los suyos, sólo cuando pudo probar el sabor de su boca con canciones al azar como fondo…supo que era demasiado tarde, que no podía tenerle miedo a algo que ya había sucedido…y descartó sus palabras con un suave empujón que dejó a su Moony indefenso bajo su cuerpo, implorando con la mirada como un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia…clamando por pertenecerle. Esa noche, Sirius se rindió al influjo de la luna y se dejó llevar por algo mucho más grande que él al ritmo que marcaba el latido desbocado de su corazón solapando al de Remus.

Sirius Orion Black se había enamorado de Remus John Lupin, con un tocadiscos funcionando en las líneas que separaban su cordura de la enajenación y con el salvaje aroma del lobo impregnándose en su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Al amanecer, observó la maraña de pelo oscuro a su lado y sonrió. Apenas captó unas cuantas palabras de las canciones que emitía el tocadiscos…y todas y cada una de ellas le dijeron algo en ese momento.

Así, desnudo y despeinado, Remus John Lupin aceptó que estaba enamorado de Sirius Orion Black y que la música de esa época lo reflejaba todo muy bien…

_He let's me know that he thinks I'm a zero…__ "Eres un cabrón, Black."_

_He excites the pervert inside of me.__"Sirius sacaba al adolescente hormonado que llevaba dentro."_

_He knows how to make me howl.__"Le hipnotizaba poco a poco, le obnubilaba privándole de su tan preciada razón." _

_I wanna be your dog.__"Como un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia."_

_I don't wanna fall in love.__"Tengo miedo del amor…y lo sabes."_

_**Si a tu lado no hay reivindicación… "Esa noche, Sirius se rindió al influjo de la luna y se dejó llevar por algo mucho más grande que él."**_


End file.
